DEAR
by rucchan
Summary: Three shots for Hinata's birthday... NaruHina - SasuHina with an unexpected pairing. OOC. AU
1. Chapter 1

**All characters belong to Kishimoto**

**AU, OOC, typos and all standard warning applied.**

**Hinata-centric**

**-:-**

**TIDAK DIPERKENAKAN COPY-PASTE DENGAN ALASAN APAPUN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DEAR**

**-The Day He Found Her-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Untuk para laki-laki, seharusnya kalian tahu bahwa perasaan seorang perempuan itu rapuh, karenanya harus diperlakukan dengan lembut.

Untuk yang tidak paham soal patah hati, ketahuilah, bahwa saat kau membuat seseorang sakit, kau bisa terikat dengan memikirkannya terus.

Kadang, kau malah jatuh hati padanya, dan malah tak bisa lepas darinya.

Tapi tenang, itu bukan kutukan. Itu psikologi cinta.

Karena saat orang baik tanpa sengaja menyakiti perasaan orang lain, dia akan merasa bersalah. Perasaan bersalah itu seperti benih yang ditanam di tanah lembap. Bisa saja berakhir membusuk, atau justru tumbuh menjadi perasaan cinta yang luar biasa. Semua tergantung caranya memperlakukan perasaan bersalah yang bagai benih itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kisah ini dimulai saat musim dingin ketika dirinya berusia enam belas tahun.

Libur musim dingin yang singkat akan dimulai besok.

Di hari Natal dengan suhu udara membeku seperti saat ini, Hinata masih rajin berlatih untuk penampilannya di malam tahun baru. Semenjak anak-anak, Hinata dibesarkan dengan pendidikan piano.

Di Ruang Musik sekolahnya, dia melatih jari tangannya agar lebih gemulai memainkan Canon. Tak ada yang membimbingnya, kecuali seorang guru privat yang datang ke rumahnya saat senja.

Di sekolah, Hinata harus berlatih sendirian. Sudah lama Guru Musik menyerah. Kemajuan Hinata dan bakatnya membuat sang guru merasa risih. Ekspresi Hinata yang dingin, dan musik indahnya yang hangat adalah dua sisi berlawanan yang tidak serasi.

Meski masih begitu muda, Hinata dikenal orang banyak dan sudah menjadi langganan di sebuah Gedung Kesenian sebagai musisi utama. Tak banyak orang tahu tentang kisah hidupnya. Dia sosok misterius yang tak suka mengumbar kisahnya pada orang lain.

Hinata selalu datang sendirian, duduk sendirian, dan berlatih sendirian.

Tanpa teman bukan berarti Hinata tak diperhatikan.

Wajah manisnya yang berekspresi datar pun menarik perhatian. Rambut panjangnya yang misterius, postur tubuhnya yang sempurna, dan kelembutan suaranya; semua hal itu membentuk perspektif yang beragam di mata orang lain di sekitarnya.

Terkadang, Hinata dipandang sebagai anak perempuan dari keluarga kaya dan terhormat. Tapi dia hanya gadis biasa dari keluarga sederhana.

Sepatunya yang mengilap, kemeja sekolahnya yang selalu rapi, serta rok seragamnya yang lebih panjang tapi tak membuatnya terlihat kampungan; membuat sebagian besar anak perempuan mau tidak mau lebih menghormatinya seakan-akan dia anak Kepala Sekolah atau pemilik sekolah. Tapi Hinata hanya murid biasa yang tak punya koneksi dengan siapapun di sekolahnya.

Prestasi akademisnya juga di atas rata-rata. Dari 300 orang murid, Hinata selalu masuk sepuluh besar.

Siang itu, sekolah berakhir lebih cepat. Hinata yang harus berlatih piano menenteng tas sekolahnya menuju Ruang Musik di lantai tiga. Sekolah yang sudah nyaris sepi tak membuat Hinata ragu untuk menghabiskan waktunya memainkan piano.

Mungkin karena sudah terbiasa sendirian, Hinata jadi tak lagi merasa asing dengan rasa sepi.

Pintu Ruang Musik dibukanya perlahan. Jendela-jendela besar tanpa teralis tertutup rapat. Tirai hening tak bergerak. Lampu neon menyebar cahaya putih. Di luar, langit musim dingin sedang mendung. Angin dingin yang bertiup, berdesing nyaring membawa rahasia yang terasa bagai sayatan tajam di wajah.

Hinata meletakkan tas sekolahnya di salah satu kursi, membiarkan lampu menyala terang. Ia menyeberangi muka kelas menuju jendela paling ujung, membuka tirainya dan memandang kerumunan murid yang berjalan di sepanjang jalur tunggal menuju gerbang. Semuanya berseragam, tapi tak satu pun hati mereka yang serupa.

Kebanyakan anak perempuan memikirkan rencana kencan di malam Natal. Yang tak punya rencana dengan pacar, sudah bersiap-siap menikmati hidangan makan malam istimewa bersama keluarga di restoran atau hotel mewah.

Hanya Hinata yang sibuk memikirkan soal suara denting piano.

Perasaan sepi yang melekat di hatinya, Hinata hubungkan dengan suhu dingin. Ia membuka jendela dan membiarkan udara yang tak bersahabat menyapanya. Bagi Hinata, hal ini jauh lebih baik daripada kehangatan yang berdiri sendirian.

Setidaknya suhu udara selalu jujur.

Selesai mengamati, Hinata menempati kursi tunggal di hadapan piano. Ia tak lagi membutuhkan penuntun, tak ada lembaran partitur di hadapannya, setiap bentuk nada Canon telah ia hapal di luar kepala sejak SD.

Nada pertama ditekannya dengan sempurna, dan susunan nada yang berikutnya menjadi sebuah maha karya yang pasti akan mengundang kekaguman.

Hinata menikmati waktunya berada di dunia nada. Ia tak pernah merasa sendirian di saat-saat seperti ini. Tak ada ikatan, tak ada tuntutan. Hinata menjadi sosok bebas yang melayang. Nada adalah pintu keluarnya, lagu adalah kebebasannya.

Kemudian dia datang, meretakkan segalanya saat pintu ia geser dan tubuhnya mendadak kaku saat sadar yang ia temui adalah Hinata.

"Eh? Kau … masih di sini?"

Hinata tidak langsung memahami pertanyaannya. Tidakkah dia mendengar suara piano? Memang siapa yang dia anggap ada di sini?

Mata birunya yang menggetarkan, berkilat dengan perasaan canggung. Ia melangkah masuk, menenteng tas sekolahnya tanpa peduli, menyusuri satu lorong di antara dua baris kursi, lalu berhenti di meja terakhir, membungkukkan badannya, melongok ke dalam laci meja seakan dia sedang meneliti lubang tanpa dasar. Tangannya lenyap di kegelapan laci, dan ekspresi wajahnya berubah puas.

Dia lalu menarik kursi, duduk di sana dengan sikap acuh tak acuh, meletakkan tas sekolahnya di atas meja, lalu mengunyah roti puding yang diambilnya dari kolong meja, sementara membiarkan satu roti puding lainnya dalam daftar tunggu.

Dua roti puding.

Apa dia begitu kelaparan?

"Hei, aku boleh di sini?"

Hinata menjaga sikapnya, "A-aku sedang latihan."

"Aku tidak mengganggumu, kan?"

Hinata menggeleng.

Dia tidak kenal murid laki-laki itu. Dia yakin mereka berbeda kelas.

"Kau kelas berapa?"

"1-1," jawab Hinata tenang.

Dia nyaris memulai lagi lagunya dari awal saat si murid laki-laki dengan santainya mengatakan ia ada di kelas 1-6, dan menyebutkan namanya dengan suara lantang.

"Namaku mudah diingat, kan?"

Hinata mengangguk. "Maaf, aku sedang latihan."

"Oh, oke," sahutnya, mengangkat kedua lengannya dengan gaya penyerahan diri dan bukan permintaan maaf. Dia mengunyah lagi rotinya, lalu, "Hei, kau punya air? Oh, siapa namamu? Tadi aku belum tanya namamu, kan?"

Hinata memejamkan matanya, sulit untuk konsentrasi bila berada di ruangan ini bersama orang berkepribadian seperti itu.

Meremas jemarinya, Hinata menarik napas. Ia menutup piano lalu berdiri.

"Mau ke mana?"

"Aku sudah selesai," jawab Hinata, menutup perbincangan.

"Namamu siapa? Aku boleh tahu namamu?"

"Hyuuga."

"Oh."

Senyap.

"Eh, kau membuka jendelanya, ya? Pantas saja di sini dingin. Apa hanya aku saja yang merasa dingin. Atau mungkin ini karena sikapmu, ya?"

Baru pertama kali bertemu, Hinata sudah dihakimi.

"Maaf," kata Hinata.

Si mata biru tak memusingkan permintaan maaf Hinata. "Namamu?" tanyanya.

Hinata berjalan meninggalkan piano, menutup jendela, membiarkan udara dingin terakhir menyelinap masuk.

"Hyuuga Hinata."

Dia tersenyum, binar hangat di mata birunya menghapus suasana dingin dengan cepat. Hinata merasa ini tidak adil. Orang itu telah mengganggu waktu latihannya tapi malah Hinata yang merasa bersalah.

"Boleh aku memanggilmu Hinata saja?"

Hinata mengangguk seperti anak kecil yang patuh.

Dia berdiri, menyisir rambut pirang terangnya menggunakan jari. Kedua roti pudingnya telah habis, dan bungkus plastiknya telah ia remas kuat-kuat sebelum berakhir di tempat sampah di sudut kelas.

Tangannya kemudian tersembunyi di saku celana seragam sekolahnya. Ia berjalan dengan menjinjing tas di balik bahunya. Gayanya masih acuh tak acuh, seolah dunia terlalu sibuk untuk ia pedulikan.

Ia berjalan menuju pintu, bertanya pada Hinata, "Kau mau keluar juga, kan?"

Hinata mengangguk lagi.

Dan dia tersenyum.

Percikan perasaan dengan angkuhnya mekar di dalam hati Hinata.

Dia mengayunkan kepalanya mengajak Hinata keluar. Tanpa banyak pikir atau rasa canggung yang sebelumnya mengikat Hinata pada sikap dingin, ia menghampirinya. Mereka keluar dari Ruang Musik bersama, menyusuri koridor-koridor sepi dan berpisah di barisan loker sepatu dekat pintu. Tapi beberapa menit kemudian mereka bereuni lagi di pintu utama sekolah.

"Kau naik bis atau naik kereta?"

"B-bis."

"Ke arah mana?"

"Chiyoda-ku."

"Wah, kebetulan. Aku juga ke sana. Mau bareng denganku?"

"B-boleh."

Di luar rencana, Hinata pulang bersama dengannya. Mereka duduk berdampingan di dalam bis, mengobrol tapi lebih tepat bila dibilang sebagai monolog karena Hinata lebih sering menjawab dengan gestur dan bukan kata-kata. Meski begitu, ia tak terlalu keberatan dan terlihat menikmati perjalanan mereka.

Saat turun di halte yang sama, ia memanggil nama Hinata setelah gadis itu berpamitan. "Besok libur, ya?"

"Ya."

Dia tersenyum kaku, "Aku jadi tidak bisa bertemu denganmu."

Hinata menunduk, ia tak ingin rona merah di wajahnya terlihat siapapun. Rambut panjangnya yang tebal tak cukup menyembunyikan telinganya yang terasa panas. Syal yang melilit leher Hinata jadi terasa konyol dan tidak pada tempatnya karena Hinata justru merindukan suhu dingin. Entah karena alasan apa tubuhnya jadi terasa panas semua. Dia tidak sedang terserang demam, kan?

"Kau ada rencana untuk malam nanti?"

"A-aku … ha-harus latihan."

"Lagi?"

Hinata bertahan, dia tidak merasa frekuensi latihannya berlebihan.

"Oh, aku mengerti." Dia nyengir, masih acuh tak acuh, tapi terlihat manis di mata Hinata. "_Prestige makes perfect_. Benar, kan?"

"M-maksudmu, _practice_."

"Eh? Bukan _prestige_, ya?"

Hinata tersenyum, merasa kebodohan si mata biru tak pantas ditertawakan tapi justru pantas dihargai. Sekali lagi Hinata merasa dia manis. Entah karena mata birunya yang berbinar senang atau karena kombinasi rambut pirang terangnya di antara kabut musim dingin dan langit mendungnya yang tak bersahabat.

"Selama liburan nanti, jangan lupakan aku." Dia berjalan menghampiri Hinata, masih menjaga senyuman di wajahnya yang cerah. Ia semakin dekat dengan Hinata, menyebar aroma manis puding dari napasnya dan anehnya aroma semangka dari tubuhnya. Ia meraih tangan Hinata yang terkepal, membuka kepalan tangan Hinata seakan membuka hati gadis pendiam itu tanpa banyak usaha.

Lalu ia meletakkan sesuatu di telapak tangan Hinata yang telah terbuka. Sesuatu berwarna merah hati, berukuran kecil dan tak bisa dimengerti Hinata pada awalnya.

"Ini kubuat di kelas prakarya. Bukan yang terbaik, sih. Tapi aku membuatnya dengan tekun dan teliti. Hasilnya lumayan, kan?"

Benda itu berbentuk rubah kecil berwarna merah, dari kepalanya tersambung tali dan lonceng mungil.

Sebuah gantungan kunci sederhana yang hanya ada satu di dunia.

"Tadinya mau kuberi warna oranye, tapi catnya habis. Masih lebih masuk akal warna merah daripada biru, kan? Hanya tersisa dua warna itu saat aku selesai. Mungkin aku sedang tidak beruntung."

"T-terima kasih."

"Namaku Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto. Kelas 1-6. Kau belum lupa, kan?"

Hinata menggeleng, "T-terima kasih, Naruto-kun."

"Oke."

Naruto nyengir.

"Aku pulang dulu, ya." Dia melangkah mundur, melambaikan tangannya sebelum menyeberang. "Hinata!" panggilnya setelah berada di seberang jalan. "Selamat Natal dan selamat berlibur. Jangan lupakan aku, ya!"

Hinata memeluk rubah merah itu seakan-akan benda tanpa nilai seni itu begitu berharga.

"Dadah!" teriak Naruto lagi.

Hinata hanya mengangkat lengan kanannya yang terasa lunglai, membuka kepalan tangannya perlahan dan melambai sekali.

Bis berwarna biru tiba, Naruto naik, duduk di dekat jendela dan membuka jendelanya sebelum duduk. Dia melambai lagi, masih tersenyum, dan kemudian bis melaju pergi.

Naruto tidak tinggal di Chiyoda-ku.

Ada gantungan kunci berbentuk rubah merah yang dibuatnya di kelas prakarya di tangan hangat Hinata.

Dia berada di Ruang Musik saat semua murid lain bergegas pulang.

_Apa maksud semua ini?_

**.**

**.**

**.**


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-2-**

**The Day She Found Out**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sesuatu yang berkesan tidak melulu berbentuk benda.

Sesuatu yang berkesan bukan berarti segala hal yang mewah.

Sesuatu yang berkesan adalah sebuah ketulusan, seperti apapun bentuknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Musim semi saat semester baru dimulai, kisah ini pun berlanjut.

Harum bunga mengambang. Suhu dingin masih terlalu anggun untuk disingkirkan. Saat napas-napas berhembus membentuk kepulan asap tipis dan suara-suara riuh kegembiraan juga kekecewaan bercampur, Hinata berdiri diam di luar kerumunan murid-murid lain yang penasaran dengan pengumuman pembagian kelas.

Barisan paling luar gerombolan murid-murid itu dipenuhi gadis-gadis remaja yang berdiri saling berhimpitan, berpegangan tangan dengan aroma ketegangan yang kuat. Mereka masih belum berhasil menemukan nama mereka. Sepertinya mereka berteman akrab selama masa junior.

Hinata tak pernah merasakan ketegangan semacam itu. Dia yang tak punya teman tak pernah memedulikan kelas mana yang akan ia masuki selanjutnya, atau siapa saja teman sekelas yang akan menghabiskan waktu setahun mereka bersamanya.

Hanya teman sekelas. Tak ada hubungan lain selain itu. Begitu tak berarti sehingga pantas dilupakan.

Salah satu siswi menepuk bahu temannya, berbisik pelan pada gadis yang rambutnya diikat tinggi. Dia menoleh dan berteriak. Hinata yang awalnya hanya berdiri, jadi tertarik pada hal yang membuatnya berteriak.

Belum sempat menoleh, jawabannya telah berjalan melewatinya. Langkahnya tenang, tak dibuat-dibuat tapi sukses menebar karisma. Dia berhenti sejenak untuk menoleh ke arah Hinata. Tanpa ekspresi, dia bilang, "Tunggu di situ."

Dan tanpa menunggu jawaban Hinata, dia kembali berjalan. Kerumunan siswa-siswi membelah secara otomatis. Bukan hal yang baru. Dia memang punya kemampuan itu meski dia bukan manusia super. Dia hanya seorang remaja biasa yang kehidupannya juga tak terlampau istimewa untuk disebut super.

Dengan tenang, dia membaca daftar nama per kelas. Tak butuh waktu lama baginya. Ia sudah bisa mengira akan berakhir di mana dirinya dan Hinata. Sejak dulu mereka sudah diistimewakan. Dua murid yang berasal dari kalangan biasa tapi seakan berasal dari dunia para bangsawan modern.

Puas, dia berbalik dan meninggalkan pusat keramaian. Tangannya tersimpan dalam saku celana seragam sekolahnya. Abu-abu gelap terlihat cocok dengan kulit putih dan rambut hitam kebiruannya. Blazer hangat yang terlihat biasa saja di tubuh siswa laki-laki lain, bila dia yang mengenakan jadi terlihat bak jubah keindahan.

Dia berdiri di hadapan Hinata, sedikit menelengkan kepalanya saat memandang mata Hinata. Mereka sama-sama berekspresi datar, "Kita ke kelas 2-1."

Seperti sebelumnya, mereka masuk kelas unggulan.

"Perbaiki syalmu," sambungnya.

Gerakan tangannya yang tak terduga merapikan syal Hinata yang agak longgar dan memperlihatkan lehernya.

"Masih terlalu dingin. Kau bisa masuk angin."

Hinata mengucapkan terima kasih dengan suara pelan. Keduanya berjalan menuju pintu utama, mengganti sepatu di loker sepatu, dan kembali berjalan beriringan ke kelas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sakura-chan! Aku masuk kelas 2-4!"

Haruno Sakura, yang pagi itu sengaja datang pagi, menyentuh wajah Naruto hanya untuk menyingkirkan pengganggu yang menghalangi pemandangan. "Minggir, Naruto!"

Hanya dengan satu gerakan, Naruto tersingkirkan dengan mudah. Tubuh Sakura mungkin mungil, tapi tenaganya tak bisa diremehkan. Dia gadis yang bisa memanifestasi energinya dengan baik sehingga tak ada yang menumpuk di tubuhnya.

"Ya Tuhan! Itu Uchiha Sasuke!"

"Siapa?"

"Itu!" Sakura menunjuk lurus ke arah remaja laki-laki yang baru melewati gerbang. Dia membawa tas sekolah yang sama, mengenakan seragam sekolah yang juga sama, tapi entah karena alasan apa, auranya melebihi siswa kebanyakan. Dia bagai Ares di mata Aphrodite saat Sakura melihatnya; terlarang, tapi luar biasa rupawan.

Dia menahan napasnya, mengerjapkan mata, dan menghembuskan napasnya seperti seorang pecinta yang mabuk kepayang. Matanya tak bisa lepas dari sosok Uchiha angkuh yang bahkan tak mengingat namanya.

"Kapan dia akan menoleh padaku?"

"Apa?" tanya Naruto polos.

Sakura tak menggubris pertanyaan yang menurutnya tak penting itu. "Ah! Lihat efeknya! Dia cuma berjalan! Dan semua orang menyingkir."

"Mungkin dia punya penyakit menular, Sakura-chan!"

"Diam kau, Naruto! Aku tidak tanya pendapatmu!"

"He? Kejam sekali."

Sakura memberanikan diri mengambil satu langkah mendekat. Tapi langkah itu terhenti saat Sasuke berbalik. Jantungnya berdebar kencang. Mungkinkah akhirnya momen yang selama ini ia nantikan benar-benar terjadi?

Sasuke berjalan ke arah Sakura. Tapi dia tak berjalan jauh. Langkahnya terhenti di dekat gadis bersyal merah.

"Ah … itu Hyuuga."

"Hm? Siapa?"

"Hyuuga Hinata! Gosipnya mereka pacaran! Apa kau tahu itu?"

"Tentu saja aku tidak tahu," sahut Naruto tanpa merasa bersalah. "Aku, kan, tidak suka bergosip sepertimu."

"Siapa bilang aku suka ngegosip?! Aku cuma dengar apa yang dikatakan orang-orang."

"Oke, oke," kata Naruto, menghindari pukulan yang hampir melayang ke kepalanya.

"Dia keren … banget, sangat, teramat sangat … terlalu keren untuk dibilang keren."

Naruto menyerah, enggan mengikuti langkah Sakura yang berusaha normal tapi justru terlihat mencurigakan. Bagusnya Sasuke terlalu sibuk untuk mengurusi gadis Haruno yang semakin jatuh cinta padanya.

Di tempatnya berdiri, Naruto tak bisa tak peduli pada apa yang ia lihat.

Di matanya, Sasuke hanya sebuah bingkai mewah yang membatasi jarak pandang Naruto. Tapi sebuah bingkai tak pernah lebih istimewa dari lukisan yang dijaganya. Kebanyakan mata pasti lebih menghargai jerih payah si pelukis daripada si tukang kayu.

Meski Sasuke rupawan, dia tak seistimewa Hinata di mata Naruto.

Hatinya yang resah mengundang kerutan di kening si mata biru. Naruto jadi bertanya-tanya, mungkinkah gosip itu benar adanya?

Sangat disayangkan bila memang benar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat istirahat siang, kantin tidak terlalu ramai. Di sekolah negeri seperti ini, masih banyak siswi yang sengaja membawa _bento_ dari rumah. Bukan hanya karena hemat, tapi juga sensasinya. _Bento_ berarti menyatukan meja dan mengobrol bersama teman-teman di kelas saat istirahat. Hal-hal sepele seperti itu pun bisa menjadi kenangan indah semasa remaja.

_Bento_ bagi Hinata berarti kesunyian. Rasanya akan semakin menyedihkan bila ia menyantap _bento_ di kelas sendirian.

Hinata selalu makan di kantin, Sasuke juga tidak pernah membawa _bento_. Dia lebih memilih roti atau _sandwich_ dan sekotak jus bila bukan mengambil apel hijau atau salad sebagai menu makan siangnya. _Bento_ sudah menjadi hal yang asing untuknya semenjak perpisahan orangtuanya.

Siang itu mereka duduk di sudut yang terang. Tepat di samping jendela besar yang memisahkan kantin dan halaman samping sekolah. Musim semi menghadirkan langit cerah yang megah. Rumput-rumput berjuang mendorong tunas-tunas setelah lama tertidur di balik lapisan salju musim dingin.

Sasuke mengunyah _sandwich_ tunanya sambil membaca buku. Hinata menikmati roti keju sambil memandang pemandangan di luar.

Sekeranjang mungil kentang goreng menanti, bersisian dengan jus tomat dan sebotol air mineral.

Dari arah meja lain beberapa siswi menggunakan ponsel mereka, mengabadikan keindahan di sudut kantin yang terlihat seperti sebuah _setting_ pemotretan majalah. Sasuke dan Hinata yang sunyi, melepas aura kemegahan yang luar biasa indah. Tapi mereka hanya duduk menikmati istirahat makan siangnya.

"Apa itu?"

Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya dari halaman, "Hm?"

"Itu," Sasuke menunjuk hal yang ia maksudkan menggunakan matanya. Alisnya terangkat, warna hitam bola matanya terlihat mencurigai sesuatu di ujung dompet koin Hinata.

"_Keychain_?"

"Ah." Hinata segera mengerti maksud Sasuke. "Ya."

"Beli di mana?"

"Ini pemberian seseorang."

Sasuke menutup bukunya, mendadak tertarik dengan kalimat Hinata. "Siapa?" tatapannya beralih dari rubah mungil berwarna merah ke mata polos Hinata.

"Apa kau kenal …"

"Naruto!" terdengar seseorang berseru.

Hinata tersentak. Sikap anggun yang masih sedikit mentah membuat hentakan bahunya nyaris tak terlihat. Tapi ekspresi matanya yang jujur terlanjur dilihat Sasuke.

Keduanya menoleh ke arah seorang siswi yang berdiri di pusat kantin, baru saja menyerahkan uluran baki aluminium berisi menu makanan kantin hari ini pada seorang siswa berambut pirang yang mengeluh.

"Kenapa aku harus makan ini semua, Sakura-chan?"

"Ini permintaan maaf!"

Sakura menyeret Naruto ke salah satu meja. Naruto memunggungi sudut di mana Hinata dan Sasuke berada. Sakura duduk dengan santai, tersenyum ramah dan menemani Naruto makan.

"Maaf, saat Natal aku tak bisa menemuimu di Ruang Musik. Hadiahnya masih ada padamu, kan? Katanya kau mau memberiku hasil prakaryamu. Mana?"

Padahal kantin adalah sebuah ruangan yang luas. Keadaan kantin juga tidak terlalu sepi. Letak meja mereka berjauhan. Tapi kalimat Sakura dalam perbincangan itu terdengar jelas sampai meja Hinata dan Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun," panggil Hinata pelan.

Sasuke kembali memandang gadis Hyuuga di hadapannya, melupakan dua orang yang tak pernah ia tahu juga belajar di sekolah yang sama dengannya.

"Apa?"

"I-ini … cuma sampah."

Sasuke mengerutkan kening. Mata hitamnya lalu mengamati gerakan tangan Hinata yang melepas rantai rapuh dari dompet koinnya. Beberapa saat kemudian rubah merah mungil itu tergeletak tak berdaya di permukaan meja, sama tak berartinya dengan sekeranjang kentang goreng yang mendingin dan kaku. Hinata meraih botol airnya, berdiri dan tersenyum pada Sasuke.

Itu adalah pertanda bahwa perbincangan selesai. Dia tak akan suka mengungkit topik ini. Bila Sasuke masih mempertanyakan, tak akan ada yang dijawab Hinata.

Hinata berjalan keluar kantin. Sasuke ada di sampingnya, menyeruput jusnya melalui sedotan mungil. Rasa asam tomatnya segar, mengusir sisa-sisa tuna di lidahnya.

Hanya ada satu pintu masuk dan keluar. Bila duo Hyuuga dan Uchiha yang berjalan, semua orang terbiasa menyingkir.

Mereka berdua melewati pintu dengan mudah. Sasuke selalu mengangkat dagunya sedikit, sebuah keangkuhan yang mengagumkan. Hinata tidak menunduk, hanya kelopak matanya yang menurun. Sebuah keanggunan misterius yang rupawan.

Seandainya saja tak ada suara yang memanggil namanya, dia tidak akan berhenti melangkah.

"Hinata!"

Sasuke yang pertama menoleh ke asal suara. Dia tidak suka dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Si pirang bangun dari kursinya, menghampiri zona yang tak seharusnya dimasuki siapapun.

"Hei, bagaimana liburanmu?"

Hinata berbalik, tapi pergerakannya terkesan statis. "Baik, bagaimana denganmu?"

Kepura-puraannya adalah sebuah kualitas yang selalu bisa dibanggakannya.

Naruto melihat ke arah Sasuke yang tidak terlihat ramah. Uchiha muda itu membaca situasi ini dalam diam. Sasuke tahu Hinata tak mungkin bergaul dengan orang semacam Naruto. Ada sesuatu yang pernah terjadi di antara mereka yang tidak diketahuinya.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah meja tempat menu makan siang Naruto yang tidak tersentuh, berada. Di sana juga ada Sakura. Gadis Haruno itu menunjukkan ekspresi senang saat bertatapan dengan Uchiha yang digandrunginya.

Kemudian Sasuke menggeser perhatiannya pada rubah merah di mejanya.

Dan terakhir pada tangan Hinata yang menggenggam dompet koinnya.

Gemetaran.

Ucapan Sakura berputar lagi di benaknya.

Ruang Musik adalah dua kata kuncinya.

Sebuah pukulan melayang cepat, mendarat di dagu Naruto. Kekuatannya tidak bisa disangkut-pautkan dengan jumlah kalori yang masuk ke tubuh Sasuke yang hanya makan _sandwich_ tuna.

Tubuh Naruto terpuruk, menimbulkan bunyi yang keras.

Ketegangan merenggang.

Hinata terlalu takut untuk bertindak. Dia tidak terbiasa dengan kekerasan. Beda dengan Sasuke yang setiap akhir pekannya berlatih _kendo_ di bawah bimbingan Hiashi di _dojo_.

Sakura bergegas, dia berniat membantu Naruto berdiri, tapi Uzumaki itu tak menunggu lama untuk menegaskan posisinya. Dia enggan menjadi pihak yang lemah terlalu lama.

"Kenapa denganmu?!"

"Laki-laki brengsek," kata Sasuke dengan nada tenang. "Kau memberikan benda yang tak seharusnya kauberikan padanya." Sasuke menggeser posisi berdirinya. Dia membiarkan Hinata tak bergerak di balik punggungnya. Perlindungan yang bisa ia berikan hanya ini. Tapi itu segalanya bagi Hinata yang semakin tertarik pada pusaran kesedihan dan rasa kecewa.

"Rubah itu ada di sana," kata Sasuke pada Sakura. "Itu sudah sepantasnya dia berikan untukmu, bukan Hinata."

Sakura mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke, menemukan benda mungil berwarna merah di meja. Dia menanti penjelasan Naruto, tapi Uzumaki itu tak memandangnya. Mata biru Naruto mencari keberadaan Hinata, namun pandangannya tak bisa meraih Hinata.

Hanya suaranya yang bisa mencapai pembatas yang diciptakan Sasuke.

"Maaf. Aku … memanfaatkanmu waktu itu."

Sasuke merasakan beban tambahan di punggungnya. Dia tahu tanpa perlu melihat, Hinata sedang bersandar padanya. Suara tangisannya yang sunyi menandakan pertahanan dirinya masih terikat.

Beda dengan Sakura yang lebih bisa menyuarakan pikirannya dengan lugas. "Naruto, apa maksud semua ini?"

"Hari itu … aku tahu kau pulang duluan, Sakura-chan. Padahal aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya untukmu di Ruang Musik. Tadinya … aku mau menghabiskan hari terakhir sebelum liburan musim dingin dengan mengobrol denganmu, makan roti puding dan memberikan hadiah Natal untukmu. Kau selalu menolak teleponku, menolak ajakan kencanku. Kau menolak aku secara keseluruhan. Setidaknya, untuk sekali saja, aku mau kau mengingatku."

"Brengsek," gumam Hinata.

Naruto mendengarnya.

Sasuke mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Maaf," suara Naruto berubah serak.

"Cukup!" seru Sasuke.

"Tunggu!" Sakura menahan kepergian Sasuke. "Kau juga patut disalahkan, Uchiha Sasuke!"

"Apa?" ada sehelai ejekan dari pertanyaan Sasuke yang tanpa makna itu.

"Hari itu, aku memintamu untuk datang ke kebun belakang sekolah. Aku menunggumu di sana sampai senja. Tapi kau tidak datang."

"Apa?" kali ini pertanyaan Sasuke lebih terarah.

"Aku meninggalkan surat di kolong mejamu. Memintamu datang ke tempat yang sudah ditentukan. Aku ingin …"

"Aku tak pernah membaca apapun yang ada di tempat tersembunyi. Aku tak suka menyia-nyiakan waktuku. Apalagi untuk hal-hal kekanakan seperti itu."

"Kejam!" seru Sakura. Mata indahnya telah basah dengan air mata. "Kau pikir aku tak punya hati? Mengapa begitu mudahnya kau berkata sekejam itu?"

"Apa kau menyesal setelah mengetahui diriku yang kejam?" Sasuke tersenyum dingin. "Selamat datang di duniaku."

Keempatnya bertahan di tempat selama beberapa saat. Tak ada lagi yang memulai. Tak ada yang berinisiatif mengoyak kesunyian.

Sampai akhirnya Sasuke berbalik, menggandeng tangan Hinata dan membawanya ke UKS.

"Aku masih menyukaimu!" teriak Sakura.

Semua orang yang ada di sana tahu kalimat itu ditujukan untuk siapa.

Hari itu sekolah berakhir seperti biasa. Namun ada perubahan besar yang terjadi dalam kehidupan mereka. Musim semi yang indah dengan badai perasaan yang rumit.

Di mana hati mereka berada?

**.**

**.**

**.**


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-3-**

**The Day They Found Love**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dalam hidup kau pasti akan kehilangan sesuatu. Namun bukan berarti kau tak bisa menemukan sesuatu.

Kebahagiaan selalu datang bersama kesedihan.

Harapan bisa tumbuh menggantikan keputus-asaan.

Jalani hidupmu.

Nikmati keberkahan itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Musim panas yang terik tak menghentikan semangat Naruto berlatih bersama klubnya selepas pelajaran usai. Hampir setiap hari dia rajin berlatih bersama Klub Sepakbola untuk persiapan pertandingan di musim gugur nanti. Prestasi mereka masih kurang memuaskan, masih belum bisa disetarakan dengan Klub Basket yang telah berhasil mengukir sejarahnya sendiri di pertandingan antar perfektur musim gugur lalu.

Naruto lihai menggiring bola di lapangan. Staminanya pantas dipuji. Semangatnya luar biasa. Dia tipikal orang yang akan berubah serius bila sudah menemukan tujuannya.

Siang itu dia dan teman-teman satu klubnya mengikuti instruksi pelatih untuk membentuk dua kelompok; merah dan biru. Anggota klub yang senior masuk ke kelompok merah. Mereka melapisi tubuh-tubuh mereka dengan _jersey_ merah. Para junior termasuk anggota klub yang duduk di kelas dua masuk ke kelompok biru setelah seleksi. Naruto ada di dalamnya.

Tujuan pertandingan ini jelas. Pelatih ingin tahu tingkat kemampuan masing-masing sebelum menentukan posisi tiap anggota. Apakah dia pantas masuk dalam tim inti atau hanya menjadi cadangan.

Berbeda dengan Naruto, Hinata lebih santai di musim panas. Gedung Kesenian sedang menampilkan bintang baru, seorang pemain _cello_ jenius dari Kanagawa yang masih duduk di bangku SMP. Hinata tidak keberatan dengan hal itu, terlebih saat dia tahu keputusan pihak penyelenggara di Gedung Kesenian merupakan hasil permohonan ayahnya yang mencemaskannya.

Sikap Hinata yang lebih sering murung belakangan ini memicu rasa khawatir dalam diri Hiashi. Ia mengenal baik siapa putri sulungnya. Hiashi pasti tahu ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan Hinata yang selalu tegar. Senyumnya yang merekah setiap kali dia meyakinkan ayahnya bahwa dia baik-baik saja terlihat sedih. Hiashi memberi putrinya waktu sampai dia siap mengungkapkan isi hatinya. Meski bukan ayah terbaik, Hiashi penuh pengertian.

Siang itu Hinata sedang enggan langsung pulang ke rumah setelah pelajaran usai. Dia yang tidak punya tempat tujuan khusus seperti kebanyakan siswa seusianya, memilih Ruang Musik yang kosong. Setelah mendapat izin dari guru yang bertanggung jawab, Hinata membawa langkahnya menyusuri koridor yang lengang menuju lantai tiga.

Ketika pintu digeser, Hinata menemukan bayangan dirinya di suatu saat di musim dingin saat ia bertemu untuk pertama kalinya dengan Naruto. Sosok yang duduk di depan piano itu terlihat kesepian. Hinata mengasihani dirinya di masa lalu.

Kemudian ia melangkah, memantapkan hatinya untuk melupakan kenangan itu.

Jendela-jendela utama ia buka. Tirai-tirai kelabu polos dibiarkan Hinata jatuh mengikuti arah angin. Suara serangga musim panas dari pohon-pohon di luar berharmoni dengan suara gesekan angin di antara dahan.

Lapangan utama sekolah ramai dengan anggota klub olahraga yang berlatih. Di seberang, gedung sekolah baru berdiri kokoh menciptakan bayangan pasif di dataran.

Hari ini Hinata ingin memainkan nada cepat yang akan membutuhkan tenaga dan konsentrasi penuh saat memainkannya. Dia memilih Flight of the Bumblebee. Lagu itu pernah menjadi tantangan baginya saat pertama kali ia pelajari. Kegagalan menjadi sahabat karibnya untuk beberapa hari. Setelah akhirnya Hinata berhasil memainkan lagu itu tanpa cela, kepuasan menyingkirkan rasa lelah dengan cepat.

Ruangan dialiri energi magis ketika nada demi nada mengalir di udara. Kecepatan tangannya akurat, begitu juga tekanan jarinya di atas tiap tuts. Kelembutan, ketegasan, dan sebuah esensi kesempurnaan terjalin menjadi sebuah permadani nada yang kokoh.

Selesai dengan lagu itu, telinga Hinata disapa suara gerimis.

Ia beristirahat sejenak, menikmati tiap tetes air langit yang lembut itu. Suara riuh dari arah lapangan dan langkah-langkah kaki yang berubah berlari menjadi latar belakang sebuah lagu baru.

Hinata memainkan Kiss the Rain milik Yiruma.

Di luar, gerimis berubah menjadi hujan.

Kelembapan digantikan kesegaran. Hinata memainkan lagu indah itu dengan lebih tenang. Ia memejamkan matanya, membayangkan wajah tersenyum ibunya yang menyambutnya pulang. Kerinduan perlahan tumbuh. Hinata menyesal tak bisa berada di samping ibunya saat ia melepas dunia dan pergi selamanya.

Lagu terhenti di tengah. Hinata menarik napasnya.

Langit masih cerah, tapi hujan tetap turun.

Dia kemudian memilih ketenangan yang ditawarkan River Flows in You dari Yiruma. Nada-nada santun yang kesedihannya terasa anggun itu berputar dengan tepat di Ruang Musik.

Seorang pendengar berdiri di luar Ruang Musik, duduk bersandar di dinding sambil memeluk bola kaki. Ia baru tahu komposisi nada sebuah lagu bisa begitu menyayat hati.

Naruto tertunduk di koridor, berharap waktu bisa berputar kembali.

Di perpustakaan, Sasuke menutup bukunya, berjalan menjauhi rak-rak tinggi dan kokoh untuk menghampiri jendela. Dari tempatnya berdiri di gedung seberang, ia bisa melihat sosok Hinata yang memainkan piano sendirian.

Seorang siswi kelas satu melangkah masuk, menepuk lembut kepalanya yang agak basah karena gerimis. Dia membawa payung, berniat menyimpannya di suatu tempat di perpustakaan untuk keadaan darurat. Siswi yang sedang dapat tugas jaga itu dihadang Sasuke. Wajah kaku Sasuke tak berubah saat dia bertanya apa dia boleh meminjam payung yang dipegang siswi itu. Dengan sebuah anggukan dan banyak degupan jantung karena gugup dan bahagia, ia menyerahkan payung itu pada Sasuke tanpa pikir panjang.

Sasuke tak memilih jalur memutar koridor luar menuju Ruang Musik, dia memilih jalur yang berubah sepi karena hujan. Sasuke menyeberangi lapangan utama sekolah, dan baru menutup payungnya saat dia tiba di pintu masuk.

Melupakan payung yang telah berjasa untuknya, Sasuke berjalan menuju Ruang Musik tanpa membuat pemberhentian. Kecuali saat ia tiba di ujung koridor lantai tiga.

Musik yang dimainkan Hinata terdengar lebih jelas di sana. Namun hal yang mengejutkannya adalah keberadaan Naruto yang tertunduk di dekat pintu masuk Ruang Musik.

Bayangannya yang gelap memanjang di lantai koridor dihiasi bayangan tetesan hujan dari jendela.

Langit masih cerah, tapi hujan tetap turun.

Sasuke tak lagi memedulikan kenyataan itu. Dia meneruskan langkahnya. Bukan karena rasa kasihan atau rasa penasaran saat dia berhenti di hadapan Naruto.

Uzumaki pirang itu mendongak, tak menyembunyikan ekspresi penyesalannya yang mendalam. Mata birunya yang lelah tak mengubah keputusan Sasuke untuk masuk.

Dia menggeser pintu, membiarkannya tetap terbuka.

"Mainkan Love Me untukku," katanya pada Hinata. Ia mengeluarkan sebungkus cokelat dari saku celananya. "Ini bayaranmu, Nona."

Hinata tersenyum, menunggu Sasuke menghampirinya. Uchiha itu meletakkan kemasan kecil cokelat berwarna biru mengilap di atas piano.

"Bagaimana? Love Me?"

"Tentu, Tuan," jawab Hinata, dengan sukarela memasuki _setting_ yang diciptakan Sasuke. "Sebuah kehormatan bagi hamba," lanjutnya.

Sasuke tersenyum puas. Seakan-akan Hinata menyanggupi tawaran Sasuke untuk 'love me'—mencintainya. Sasuke tak pernah sepenuhnya yakin soal perasaannya terhadap Hinata selama ini. Ia menikmati kebersamaan dengannya, tapi tak pernah memikirkan status. Setelah kehadiran Naruto, mungkin sebaiknya ia menegaskan keinginannya bersama dengan Hinata melebihi seorang teman dekat. Sasuke ingin menjadi orang istimewa dalam kehidupan Hinata.

Rasanya menjadi pacar saja masih kurang tepat.

Sasuke lalu duduk di kursi terdekat, mendengarkan permainan lagu yang juga hasil karya Yiruma.

Di luar, Naruto berdiri. Otot kakinya terasa kaku karena terlalu lelah. Kemudian dia melangkah pergi.

Langit masih cerah, tapi hujan tetap turun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di sekolah saat mendekati waktu libur musim panas, sebuah poster berukuran besar yang menarik perhatian dipajang di mading utama sekolah. Iklan festival musim panas di kuil yang jaraknya dekat dengan sekolah. Poster yang didasari warna hijau lumut itu dilengkapi foto-foto dokumentasi dari tahun-tahun sebelumnya dengan lukisan kembang api yang memenuhi sudut kiri atas.

"Aku tidak tahu kau tertarik dengan hal seperti ini," komentar Sasuke saat melihat poster itu bersama Hinata.

"Mungkin Hanabi menyukainya. Dia agak sedih karena tak punya rencana apa-apa untuk liburan."

"Kau yakin anak itu akan suka keramaian?" nada suara Sasuke terdengar ragu.

Dia tahu Hanabi anak yang berbeda dari kakaknya. Dia pendengar yang baik, Sasuke yakin itu karena setiap kali dia datang ke _dojo_ untuk latihan kendo, Hanabi sering ada di sana mendengarkan ayahnya menuntun gerakan melalui teori kendo. Semua anggota kelas pemula memang harus rela dengan teori.

Saat kebanyakan anak-anak duduk dengan wajah bosan, Hanabi memperhatikan tiap detil yang diajarkan Hiashi.

Hanabi mengoptimalkan kekuatan fisiknya untuk pertarungan. Dia tidak punya sisi lembut yang kuat. Tubuhnya terbentuk berkat kerja keras dan nutrisi, tidak seperti kebanyakan anak-anak seusianya.

Sasuke mempertanyakan kemungkinan Hanabi mengenakan _yukata_ dan makan permen apel di festival. Gagasan itu tampaknya jauh dari bayangan Sasuke tentang Hanabi.

"Meski Hanabi anak yang aktif dan penyendiri, dia tetap seorang anak-anak, Sasuke-kun."

"Ya, anak-anak. Tapi juga seorang Hyuuga yang sangat mirip dengan ayahmu."

Hinata menjawab dengan sebuah senyuman. Ini bukan kali pertama dia mendengar komentar seperti itu.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau mau datang bersama kami?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak suka tempat ramai."

"Aku suka!"

Hinata dan Sasuke menoleh ke belakang, mengantisipasi sapaan yang nyaris mereka lupakan. Dan benar saja, Naruto sudah berdiri di dekat mereka, hanya berjarak tiga langkah di belakang Sasuke yang berdiri tepat di samping Hinata.

"Aku suka tempat ramai," Naruto memperbaiki susunan kalimatnya. Dan kemudian memberanikan diri untuk membuat satu penawaran, "Apa aku diizinkan melihat kembang api denganmu?"

Sasuke mendengus.

Hinata terpaku.

Rencana festival berubah di luar ekspektasi Hinata. Namun ada kekuatan yang tak terlihat yang tak mengizinkannya untuk menolak.

Setiap orang berhak mendapatkan kesempatan kedua.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hanabi menolak _yukata_ bermotif ikan mas yang ukurannya telah mengecil. Panjangnya juga sudah menggantung. Hinata menawarkan _yukata_ miliknya saat SMP. _Yukata_ berwarna dasar putih itu hanya dihiasi pola acak sederhana yang manis. Hanabi tak keberatan meski _yukata_ itu bukan _yukata_ baru. Masih lebih baik _yukata_ bekas kakaknya daripada _yukata_ masa anak-anaknya.

Mereka menaiki bis menuju sekolah. Sasuke bilang dia akan menunggu Hinata dan Hanabi di sana. Keputusannya yang tiba-tiba untuk ikut bergabung dalam festival tidak terlalu mengganggu Hinata.

Hiashi sendiri setuju bila ada Sasuke yang menemani kedua putrinya.

Festival telah ramai ketika dua bersaudara Hyuuga tiba di sana. Suasana khas festival yang tak bisa lepas dari kios-kios penjaja makanan dan minuman semakin ramai berkat kios-kios permainan ketangkasan dan pemancingan ikan mas. Langit cerah senja musim panas semakin terlihat mewah dengan gegap gempita festival dan warna-warni yang menghiasi.

Sasuke terlihat berdiri di pinggiran, dekat barisan sepeda yang ditata rapi pengelola _event_. Dia tidak terlalu senang dengan keramaian seperti ini. Baginya akan lebih menyenangkan tinggal di rumah membaca buku atau nonton acara hiburan yang membosankan daripada terlibat langsung dalam suasana yang selalu saja berisik.

Hanabi menyeret langkah kakinya yang ber-_geta_. Seharusnya dia mendengarkan Hinata saat kakaknya itu menyarankannya membawa sandal lain. Geta bukan pilihan yang tepat bila jarak yang perlu ditempuh jauh. Selain itu, gerakannya jadi terhambat sandal kayu yang juga tak nyaman di kaki itu. Hanabi yang terbiasa dengan sepatu olahraga malah menantang dirinya sendiri untuk bertahan dengan _geta_. Setidaknya, dia jadi punya pengalaman dan bisa belajar dari sana. Dan bila ada orang yang bertanya padanya, dia bisa dengan leluasa menjawab bahwa _geta_ tidak seharusnya digunakan orang untuk alas kaki.

Kedua bersaudara Hyuuga menghampiri Sasuke. Uchiha muda itu tidak terlihat terkejut menemui Hinata berbalut _yukata_. Hanya penampilan Hanabi yang berhasil mengangkat alisnya. Siapa yang sangka anak perempuan itu bisa terlihat lebih manis berkat _yukata_.

"Seingatku itu _yukata_ Hinata." Tapi Sasuke bukan orang yang pintar mengucapkan pujian pada seorang gadis. Kadang sikapnya yang seperti itu malah lebih bisa ia tonjolkan daripada kata-kata manis.

"Ya! Kau memang hanya ingat soal Nee-chan. Aku tidak akan heran," sahut Hanabi setengah mengejek.

Bagi Hyuuga kecil itu, Sasuke adalah sebuah lelucon garing yang pantas dikasihani. Bagaimana tidak? Dia jelas tertarik pada Hinata, tapi keangkuhannya mempertahankan hubungan mereka tetap sebagai teman justru menjadi bumerang. Sekarang di mata Hinata, Sasuke adalah mahluk satu spesies dengannya. Mereka sama-sama dibesarkan orangtua tunggal, sama-sama dipandang istimewa oleh orang lain, serba gelap karena sikap mereka yang tertutup. Tidak heran bila Hinata merasa nyaman dengannya.

"Kita ke mana?" lanjut Hanabi, enggan meneruskan perdebatan yang baru saja dimulai dengan Sasuke.

"Bukannya ini idemu kita ke tempat konyol seperti ini?" Sasuke menyerang balik.

Hinata tak bisa menahan senyumnya. "Kalian akrab sekali," dia berkomentar.

Sasuke bergerak, dia mengambil posisi di sisi kanan Hinata, menciptakan pembatas nyata antara dirinya dengan Hanabi. Seperti anak laki-laki kecil yang malas berseteru dengan saudaranya dan minta perlindungan di balik bahu ibunya.

Hanabi tak mau ambil pusing. Dia ingin menikmati malam ini. Senja akan segera berakhir, rasa manis festival dan segala hal yang berhubungan dengan festival, terlalu bagus bila harus digantikan dengan perdebatan. Khususnya dengan Sasuke.

Mereka mulai dengan membeli tiga kotak _takoyaki_. Berjalan di sepanjang jalur utama festival terbukti tidaklah mudah. Semua orang seolah tumpah ruah di jalur yang sama. Selesai makan _takoyaki_, mereka mampir ke kios pemancingan ikan. Kebanyakan yang berjongkok di sekitar kolam adalah pasangan-pasangan remaja. Hanya ada seorang laki-laki dewasa yang berusaha memancing ikan untuk anak perempuannya.

Tidak seperti kebanyakan remaja pria yang ada di sana, Sasuke tidak tertarik untuk menjadi pahlawan dan memancing ikan untuk Hinata. Ikan bukan hadiah yang istimewa. Sayangnya, Sasuke tidak tahu bahwa kebanyakan gadis memaknai hadiah ini sebagai sebuah jerih payah yang luar biasa istimewa. Seekor atau dua ekor ikan memang sederhana, tapi konsep proses pengambilan ikannya lah yang tidak bisa dibilang biasa.

"Kau mau coba, Hanabi-chan?"

Hanabi yang sejak dulu sayang pada Hinata, selalu menyukai sikap lemah lembut kakaknya. Dia tahu Hinata tidak selalu bersikap lembut pada orang lain. Dia juga tahu Hinata tidak terlalu pandai menciptakan hubungan pertemanan. Hinata tak pernah membawa siapapun ke rumah. Tak ada teman yang pernah ia kenalkan pada keluarganya.

Hanabi tidak merasa keberatan. Dia suka memonopoli kakaknya, dan memiliki Hinata untuk dirinya sendiri.

Gadis kecil Hyuuga itu berjongkok di dekat kolam plastik. Ikan-ikan kecil berenang riang di dalam kolam berair jernih. Hinata membayar untuk mendapatkan alat saring dan cangkir plastik. Mereka bersenang-senang meski gagal.

Sasuke akhirnya turun tangan, dengan teknik yang sudah direncanakan sebelumnya, Sasuke mencoba. Tapi kegagalan tak kunjung pergi.

Dia membayar lagi, mencoba lagi, dan ikan yang hampir berhasil ditangkapnya, lolos lagi saat kertas di saringan plastiknya lagi-lagi robek.

"Kau tidak bisa diandalkan, ternyata," Hanabi berkomentar dengan nada penuh kemenangan.

Sasuke memandangnya dengan sinis. Hinata menutup mulutnya untuk menghindari pertengkaran di antara keduanya. Hanabi menantang Sasuke melalui tatapannya. Namun sekali lagi, jaring kertas Sasuke robek saat mencoba mengambil ikan.

"Nee-chan, aku mau makan es serut."

Hinata mensyukuri keputusan Hanabi. Dia mengajak Sasuke meninggalkan kios pemancingan ikan. Meski langkahnya terasa berat, Sasuke menurut.

Jam-jam berikutnya mereka habiskan dengan bermain dan jajan makanan khas festival. Beberapa pertunjukan seni menjadi perhatian mereka selama mereka berisitrahat dengan duduk di lapangan beralaskan kertas yang mereka temukan di sekitar area festival.

Akhirnya momen puncak festival diumumkan pihak penyelenggara. Arus manusia bergerak ke satu arah yang sama untuk menyaksikan kembang api. Hinata bergandengan dengan Hanabi. Sasuke menolak untuk terpisah dari Hinata, ia terus memegang tangan Hinata.

Padatnya pengunjung yang seakan berlipat ganda membuat mereka bertiga lebih banyak berusaha bertahan untuk tetap berdiri daripada berjalan. Tapi kemudian ledakan pertama terdengar. Letupan warna di langit gelap tampak mekar sejenak dan perlahan lenyap. Ketiganya mendongak dan tertahan. Keindahan itu berhasil menghentikan waktu di dunia mereka.

Kewaspadaan menurun tanpa mereka sadari.

Letupan-letupan selanjutnya diiringi suara genderang dari puncak tangga kuil. Halaman kuil telah penuh dengan pengunjung-pengunjung ber-_yukata_ yang menari di sekitar api unggun.

Dan sekejap kemudian mereka tersadar bahwa mereka telah terpisah.

Hinata yang pertama kali sadar kedua tangannya telah hampa. Ia melihat sekeliling mencari adiknya. Suaranya nyaris tenggelam di keramaian. Setidaknya Hinata cukup tenang untuk memikirkan solusi yang masuk akal. Dia tahu selalu ada pos penjagaan dalam tiap festival. Saat ini, itulah yang ia butuhkan.

Berbalik arah, Hinata mulai melangkah secepat mungkin. _Yukata_ dan _geta_ menahan Hinata pada kecepatan langkah yang pendek. Dia berusaha lebih keras melawan arus manusia yang semakin berkurang. Memeluk tas kainnya yang hanya berisi dompet, Hinata mempercepat langkahnya.

Tapi kemudian ia terjatuh. Tali _geta_-nya putus. Lututnya terasa nyeri setelah menahan tubuhnya yang jatuh di atas jalanan berkerikil.

Seseorang mengulurkan lengannya untuk membantu Hinata berdiri.

Satu letupan kembang api mekar lagi di langit. Cahaya merah melebur di kegelapan, jatuh menyirami sosoknya yang berdiri dan tersenyum di hadapan Hinata. Mata birunya tampak mewah dalam keremangan yang lembut. Aroma tipis mesiu yang terkesan manis menguar dari kehadirannya.

"Kakimu pasti sakit."

"N-Naruto-kun."

Ia merendahkan tubuhnya, "Kugendong, ya?"

"Eh?"

Tindakannya cepat tapi penuh perhitungan. Kali ini Naruto tidak sembarangan. Dia menggendong Hinata, kekuatan lengannya pantas dipuji. Hinata tidak bisa dibilang ringan meski ia juga tidak berat. Tubuhnya cukup tinggi meski tak bisa dibilang berlebihan. Tak bisa dipungkiri, Hinata punya tubuh ideal yang akan tampak bagus dengan pakaian jenis apapun.

Naruto menggendong gadis Hyuuga itu seolah dia adalah pengantin wanitanya. Setidaknya Naruto terlihat senang saat ia melakukan itu. Menerobos orang-orang yang memandangnya dengan tatapan kagum dan malu bukan masalah baginya.

Ia membawa Hinata ke sisi jalur utama festival. Hinata duduk di undakan batu kokoh, kakinya yang terasa panas di pangkuan Naruto, menerima perlakuan khusus Naruto yang begitu perhatian padanya.

"A-aku … se-sedang mencari adikku."

Naruto menatap Hinata, dengan wajah cerahnya. "Sebentar lagi kembang api yang terakhir."

Sesaat setelah kalimat itu, terdengar letupan yang disusul suara riuh rendah kekaguman para pengunjung.

Hinata tertarik begitu saja untuk memandang langit. Mendadak, nyeri di lututnya berkurang banyak. Ia lalu berdiri, tak terlalu memerhatikan kehadiran Naruto di sisinya.

"Hei, apa kau sudah memaafkan aku?"

Keduanya masih terpaku memandang keindahan warna yang meledak di angkasa.

Hinata tersenyum, menahan jawabannya.

"Aku tahu aku tidak seharusnya melakukan itu padamu. Kuharap kau mau memaklumi kebodohanku."

"Hm. Aku mengerti."

Naruto menarik napas. Dia mengurangi jarak di antara dirinya dan Hinata. Mereka berdua berdiri di sana, menyimpan gambaran kembang api di festival musim panas di usia enam belas tahun. Sesuatu yang akan menjadi kenangan manis di masa tua mereka nanti.

"Kapan ulang tahunmu?"

"Desember."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku masih punya waktu untuk memperbaiki kesalahanku. Kau suka kelinci? Sepertinya kelinci cocok dengan imejmu. Kubuatkan kelinci, ya? Bagaimana? Warnanya tentu saja putih. Putih dan berbulu lebat. Pasti bagus."

Hinata menoleh untuk memandang Naruto. Tatapan teduhnya menyampaikan ucapan terima kasih.

Naruto yang menyadari itu membalas dengan tatapan bertanya.

Tapi pembicaraan berakhir di sana. Seakan keduanya sudah saling mengenal lama dan telah akrab dengan gestur tanpa kata yang disampaikan satu sama lain.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tanggal 27 bulan Desember beberapa tahun kemudian, Hinata membuka pintu rumahnya. Di luar, salju yang lembut, turun perlahan. Naruto datang dengan tangan berlapis sarung tangan rajutan yang diberikan Hinata sebagai hadiah Natal tahun lalu. Jaketnya selalu berwarna cerah. Dia tak pernah membawa _cake_ atau hantaran lain selayaknya tamu yang datang berkunjung. Naruto tak pernah sukses membawa _cake_ sampai tujuan dengan selamat. Selalu saja ada yang rusak. Lama-kelamaan dia menyerah. Lagipula Hinata tak mengharapkan apapun saat mengundangnya. Dia sudah sangat senang bila Naruto menyisakan waktunya untuk bertamu dan mengunjunginya.

Pandangan Naruto beralih dari rambut panjang Hinata yang disanggul menuju perutnya yang membuncit.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Hinata mempersilahkan Naruto masuk, "Kami baik-baik saja."

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya, melepas jaketnya dan menepiskan salju yang bertumpuk di puncak kepalanya sebelum mencair. "Cuacanya selalu menarik untuk main lempar bola salju, kan?"

"Sayangnya tahun ini aku tidak bisa ikut."

"Atau _skating_," lanjut Naruto dengan ceria. "Dan memang disayangkan kau tak bisa bersenang-senang." Sekali lagi Naruto menatap perut buncit Hinata. Tapi kemudian dia mengganti topik pembicaraan dengan cepat. "Oh, hadiahmu."

"Apa? Kau masih mengundangnya, Hinata?" tanya Sasuke dari dalam rumah.

"Oh. Halo, Sasuke," sapa Naruto setengah hati. Dia tidak terlalu memedulikan kalimat Sasuke yang lebih sering sinis dan tidak menyenangkan.

Naruto menyerahkan sehelai syal berwarna biru. Bahannya lembut dan hangat. Dia tidak membungkusnya dengan kertas kado atau menghiasnya dengan pita. Hadiah itu polos sebagaimana adanya.

Hinata tidak keberatan.

Ia mengenakannya, melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin dekat pintu masuk, menyukai warna biru laut cerah yang cocok dengan warna kulit putihnya.

Terdengar suara langkah tenang dari arah ruang tengah, disusul suara langkah kaki kecil yang berjalan cepat dan terburu-buru. Dua anak laki-laki kecil berlarian menghampiri Hinata, mengajaknya masuk karena kue tar ulangtahunnya telah siap. Hinata menerima uluran tangan kedua putranya, tersenyum pada laki-laki berambut gelap yang berdiri di ambang ruangan tengah, menantinya. Fiturnya yang kaku berubah ramah dengan cepat begitu beradu pandang dengan perempuan yang sedang mengandung anak keempatnya. Si laki-laki membalas senyuman Hinata yang lembut, lalu memandang pada dua orang tamunya.

Naruto menyapa dengan sebuah cengiran.

Sasuke mendengus.

"Masuklah, Naruto. Sebentar lagi perayaannya akan dimulai," katanya. "Terima kasih untuk kadonya."

Naruto seperti anak kecil yang berubah malu setelah menerima pujian orang dewasa. Dia menggaruk kepalanya dengan lugu.

"Bukan masalah, Itachi."

Uzumaki periang itu seringkali kesulitan bersikap tenang bila berhadapan dengan suami Hinata. Awalnya, dia gugup karena semua keberatannya lenyap setelah bertatap muka langsung dengan laki-laki itu. Meski sulit untuk melepas Hinata dan membiarkannya menikah, Naruto berubah rela bila pasangannya adalah Uchiha yang ini.

"Sasuke, kau tidak mau masuk?"

Naruto melangkah mendahului Uchiha muda yang seakan ingin berdiri di sana untuk menandakan bahwa dia tak perlu undangan siapapun untuk berada di sana dan merayakan ulang tahun Hinata.

Tapi tentu saja, dia bukan tuan rumah di sini.

"Ya," kata Sasuke akhirnya, menyusul Naruto yang sudah lebih dulu melangkahkan kakinya di ruang tengah yang cerah dengan hiasan warna-warni kertas dan balon hias.

Orang-orang yang hadir di perayaan sederhana hari itu menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun untuk Hinata. _Cake_ yang juga sederhana dan jauh dari kesan mewah diletakkan di pusat meja. Ada satu lilin yang berdiri di tengah, mewakili sebuah awal. Dua anak laki-lakinya berdiri berdampingan di sisi kirinya, sementara di sisi kanannya berdiri Itachi yang menggenggam tangan Hinata saat perempuan itu sedikit membungkukkan badannya untuk meniup lilin.

Semua orang bertepuk tangan setelah lilin padam. Musik berputar dari suatu tempat di sudut ruangan. Dan Hinata menerima sebuah kecupan di pipi kanannya.

Selamat ulang tahun untukmu.

Semoga bahagia selalu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**おわり**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Halo, minna… ini fic three-shot untuk ulang tahun Hinata. Di sini saya membentuk karakter Hinata 'agak' berbeda dari fic saya yang lain. Bila Anda punya waktu ekstra, baca Dearest juga, ya… **

**Semoga fic ini berkenan.**

**Salam,**

**-rully-**

**Loving Hinata as I always do**


End file.
